Geht's Dir schon besser
by Ni'lahn
Summary: basierend auf dem Song von Ich & Ich Harry verhält sich nach Sirius Tod zunehmend merkwürdig und schottet sich von seiner Außenwelt ab...
1. Chapter 1

Geht's dir schon besser?

Die Charaktere und Plätze gehören alle J.K. Rowling. Die Grundlage dieser Story basiert auf „Geht's dir schon besser?" von Ich & Ich. Mit dieser Story verdiene ich kein Geld.

01 ?

Hi,

das hier ist meine erste FanFiction. Ich hab zwar schon unzählige gelesen, aber ich dachte mir, ich versuch es jetzt selbst auch mal…

Wie oben schon erwähnt, basiert sie auf dem Song „Geht's dir schon besser?" von Ich & Ich und beginnt in den Sommerferien nach dem 5. Schuljahr. Leider weis ich noch nicht wie lang sie ungefähr wird, aber ich denke es wird, im Vergleich zu manch anderen, ziemlich kurz.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ach ja verzeiht mir bitte Fehler, hab nämlich noch keine Beta-Leserin gefunden. Würde mich freuen, wenn sich hierfür jemand melden würde? lübgugg

Also viel Spaß!

Eure Ni'lahn

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

01.

„Eine Kirche? Was will er in einer Kirche?" verwirrt sah Tonks immer wieder zwischen der Kathedrale und Remus hin und her. „Ich mein, er ist doch nicht mal katholisch, oder?" „Ich weis es nicht. Das Einigste was ich dir dazu sagen kann, ist das Harry seit Beginn der Ferien fast täglich hierher kommt."

Tonks und Remus waren Harry bis zu der gotischen Kathedrale vor ihnen gefolgt. Nun warteten die beiden bereits eineinhalb Stunden darauf, dass er endlich wieder heraus kam. Seit Sirius Tod machten sie sich zunehmend große Sorgen um Harry, da er sich immer weiter vor ihnen abschottete.

Remus seufzte. „Aber das muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben…" weiter kam Tonks jedoch nicht, da Harry gerade die Kirche verlies und direkt auf sie zukam. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, schlichen die beiden sich zügig in die Schatten einiger nahe gelegener Bäume. Diese erreichten sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Harry auch schon an ihnen vorüber ging.

„Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?" wollte Tonks mit besorgtem Blick wissen „Nein. Aber ich hoffe, er hat uns nicht gesehen!" antwortete Lupin gereizt, stand mühsam auf und klopfe sich einige Blätter vom Umhang.

ooOOoo

„WAS? Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Ron stampfte empört auf. „Ich, ich mein, dass könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Was ist mit Harry?" Er saß zusammen mit Hermine, Ginny und seinen Eltern in der Küche der Black Manor. Molly hatte ihnen soeben eröffnet, dass Draco Malfoy ihnen bald Gesellschaften leisten würde.

„Mum? Wieso will Dumbledore das Malfoy ins Hauptquartier kommt?" auch Ginny war leicht überrascht, jedoch nicht halb so schockiert wie ihr Bruder. „Das wird er euch beim Abendessen selbst erklären. Ach und glaubt nicht Draco hätte mehr Begeisterung an den Tag gelegt, als er hörte, dass ihr auch da seid." „Warum kommt er dann überhaupt." Maulte Ron, während er mit den Mädels die Küche verließ.

ooOOoo

„Harry es gibt Abendessen." Hermine klopfte zum wiederholten Male an seine Zimmertür. Dieser hatte weder Antwort gegeben, noch die Tür geöffnet. Zu Beginn des Sommers war er ins oberste Stockwerk gezogen um seine Ruhe zu haben und in der Tat kamen die wenigsten Bewohner bis hier oben durch.

„Nun komm schon, es würde uns alle sehr freuen, wenn du auch mal wieder am gemeinsamen Essen teilnehmen würdest." Hermine gab noch nicht auf. Sie stand zwar bereits geschlagenen 5 Minuten vor der verschlossenen Zimmertür, doch wollte und konnte sie sich nicht damit abfinden.

„Dumbledore wird auch da sein…und er bringt noch jemanden mit." Noch immer war keine Reaktion von Innen zu vernehmen…"Jetzt reichts" knurrte Hermine und begann zu schreien „Harry James Potter! Komm jetzt endlich aus deinem Zimmer!" sie atmete tief ein und aus, ihr „Gesprächspartner" machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten des Türanstarrens machte sie schließlich wütend kehrt und stampfte zum Abendessen.

ooOOoo

„Guten Abend Hermine. Wo ist Harry?" Diese Frage kam von Dumbledore, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte. Wie immer war seine Stimme vollkommen ruhig. Auch seine gesamte Haltung strömte eine einlullende Atmosphäre aus. Selbst in diesen Zeiten strahlten seine blauen Augen über die Halbmondbrille hinweg.

„Guten Abend Professor. Ich glaube nicht das er uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken wird" antwortete sie leicht bissig. Draco hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. _Der strahlende Held von Gryffindor verkreicht sich in seinem Zimmer und das Schlammblut ist sauer auf ihn?_

„Nun gut, dann können wir ja das Essen beginnen." Die leise Sorge die nun aus Albus Stimme mitschwang, fiel kaum jemandem auf.

ooOOoo

_Na endlich!_ Genervt lies sich Harry zurück in die Kissen fallen. Seit seinem Ausflug zur Kathedrale hatte er in seinem Zimmer heimlich Zauberstablose Magie geübt. Durch die verschiedenen Schutzzauber die um das Haus gelegt waren, konnte er problemlos zaubern ohne erwischt zu werden. Allerdings hatte er auch dieses Geheimnis erst vor kurzem herausgefunden.

_Was wollen die denn alle von mir?_ Natürlich hatte er Tonks und Remus zuvor bemerkt, als sie ihn hinter den Baum gestoßen hatte. Auch Hermine hatte er nicht überhören können. _Ich will doch einfach nur meine Ruhe._ Er seufzte leise und lies mit einer Handbewegung den Rollladen herunter.

ooOOoo

„Nun ich denke ihr seid alle fertig?" Dumbledore sah fragend in die Runde. „Gut dann also zum nächsten Tagespunkt. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, hab ich euch einen neuen Mitbewohner mitgebracht." Er zwinkerte Draco über seine Brille hinweg zu.

„Hmpf" machte Ron und bekam sofort von Hermine und Ginny einen Stoß in die Rippen „AU!" schrie er empört auf und erntete auch von seiner Mutter einen strengen Blick.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ihr kennt Mister Malfoy ja alle, nicht wahr?" „Ja leider" murmelte Ron erneut. „Er wird über die Ferien hier bleiben. Ich hoffe doch, ihr kümmert euch ein bisschen um ihn? Am 1. September wird er mit euch zusammen nach Kings Cross gehen und von dort aus nach Hogwarts fahren."

Nach einem erneuten Blick in die Runde fügte er noch hinzu „Wo kann ich Harry denn sprechen?" „Das weis hier keiner so genau. Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir ihn die letzten beiden Wochen kaum gesehen" Ginny schien über diese Tatsache nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. „Nun gut. Ich bleibe noch bis morgen Mittag. Wenn er bis dahin nicht aufgetaucht ist, werdet ihr ihm ausrichten müssen, dass er das Haus bis September nicht mehr verlassen darf. Das gilt auch für Sie Mister Malfoy, vergessen Sie das nicht!"

„Was aber wir wollen doch übermorgen zu Charlie nach Rumänien!" Ginny sah Dumbledore wie auch alle anderen mit offenem Mund an. „Ich weis, aber das gefährdet seine Sicherheit." „Und wenn er mit dem Frettchen allein zu Hause bleibt gefährdet ihn das nicht?" Ron war aufgesprungen und starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an.

„Setz dich Ronald." Molly klag ziemlich angefressen. „Albus du sagtest doch, dass wir noch mehr Zuwachs bekommen?" „Ja Molly das sagte ich. Er wird in ca. drei Wochen hier eintreffen. Alastor bringt ihn vorbei. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um Harry und Mr. Malfoy machen. Sie werden sich schon nicht gegenseitig umbringen…"

ooOOoo

tbc

ooOOoo

So das wars jetzt erst einmal von mir. Was Harry und Draco allein machen, während die anderen weg sind? Wer noch dazu kommen wird und was eigentlich mit Harry los ist? fg

Fleißig Kommis schreiben, dann gibt's vll eine Fortsetzung…

Bis dann

Ni'lahn


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ihr,

hier ein neues Chapter meiner FanFic. Hoff euch hat der erste Teil gefallen und dieser schließt sich seinem Vorgänger an.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Ni'lahn

** SmanthaPotter2: **Danke für den Hinweis mit den Reviews, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich die nicht zugelassen hab. Ist die Summary jetzt wenigstens etwas besser?

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

02.

ooOOoo

„Was willst du von mir!" Draco stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Verzweifelt drehte er sich immer wieder um sich selbst und versuchte in der Finsternis die ihn umgab seinen Verfolger zu erkennen. „Was ich will? Draco das müsst dir doch klar sein." Säuselte die Stimme seines Verfolgers süßlich vor sich hin.

Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf und begann zu laufen. So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten flüchtete er vor der Dunkelheit, die überall zu sein schien. „Lauf doch nicht weg mein Kleiner…Draco…!"

Doch plötzlich sah er ein Licht. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr und jagte auf das Licht zu. Schließlich erreichte er den Schein und stellte fest, dass er sich auf einer Waldlichtung befand.

„Draco….Dracoooo komm schon her." immer wieder hallte diese penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf wider. Er musste feststellen, dass ihm diese Stimme zunehmend bekannt vorkam. Genau wie diese Lichtung. _Hier war ich doch schon mal._

„Ganz genau Draco." die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie der Blitz. Das genaue Ebenbild seines Vaters löste sich aus den Schatten und sah ihm verstohlen entgegen. „Vater.." keuchte Draco auf und machte einige Schritte nach hinten, doch Lucius schwebte weiter auf ihn zu.

ooOOoo

Schweißgebadet schreckte er hoch. _Was war das denn? Wieso…?_ Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang. Neugierig schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste auf den Gang hinaus.

Vor ihm entdeckte er einen Schatten, welcher auf die Küche zusteuerte. Lautlos folgte er ihm, bis zur Küchentür und spähte hinein. Jedoch konnte er nicht erkennen, wer sich hinter dieser befand und beschloss dem Schatten zu folgen.

ooOOoo

„Was willst du Malfoy?" Harry stand mit einem Brötchen in der Hand an die Theke gelehnt und beobachte Draco, als er gerade zur Tür herein kam.

„Ich? Die Frage Potter, ist doch was DU hier willst. Um diese Uhrzeit meine ich." Neugierig betrachtete Harry sein Gegenüber und mampfte dabei genüsslich weiter. „Nun ja Malfoy ich würde sagen, ich wohne hier. Bei dir sieht das wohl anders aus, oder?"

_Mein Gott ist der groß geworden. Der überragt mich doch tatsächlich mit einem Kopf._ Prüfend lies Harry seinen Blick weiter gleiten, bemerkte dabei allerdings nicht, wie auch er gemustert wurde.

_Hihi und doch bin ich wieder größer. Aber seit wann trägt man denn mitten im Sommer nachts einen Pullover?_

„Ist dir kalt Potter?" mit diesen Worten wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und zurück in die Realität geschleudert. „Äh, was?" gab er leicht dümmlich von sich. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wiederholte Draco seine Worte „Ich wollte wissen, ob die kalt ist, Potter."

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf „Nein, wieso?" „Nun ich sehe im Sommer nicht allzu viele Leute mit Pullover rumm laufen, du etwas?" „Sehr komisch." knurrte Harry, lief aus der Küche und lies einen verdutzten Draco Malfoy allein zurück.

ooOOoo

„Wo ist Harry denn nun?" Dumbledore blickte in ratlose Mienen. „Also gut, wenn er nicht runter kommen möchte, soll er es sein lassen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Urlaub. Und Sie Mister Malfoy richten Harry bitte aus, dass sie beide das Haus nicht verlassen dürfen." Damit verschwand er im Kamin.

„Ich sag Harry bescheid, dass wir jetzt gehen." meinte Ginny und sprang die Treppen hinauf. Oben angekommen klopfte sie mehrmals an Harrys Zimmertür, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. „HARRY! Mach bitte auf." Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Also gut, dann lass es eben sein! Wir fliegen jetzt nach Rumänien. Viel Spaß noch in deinem Zimmer!"

„Und was hat er gesagt?" „Nichts" Ginny stampfte missgelaunt auf ihren Koffer zu packte ihn und sprang in den Kamin.

ooOOoo

Draco verbrachte den restlichen Tag allein in seinem Zimmer bzw. in der Küche. Harry tauchte kein einigstes mal auf. _Was macht der nur da oben? Ich glaube ich werde ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten._

Vor der entsprechenden Tür angekommen drückte er einfach die Klinke nach unten durch, ohne zuvor anzuklopfen. Zu seiner Verwunderung öffnete sich die Tür sogar. _Wieso bleiben die denn alle vor der Tür stehen, wenn sie gar nicht verschlossen ist? Gryffindors. _Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür völlig auf und trat ein.

Was ihn hier jedoch erwartete hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. Harry saß in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden. Ein Buch in schwarzem Einband lag vor ihm, jedoch konnte Draco nicht einmal die Sprache darauf bestimmen. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch, wo eine Feder pausenlos über das Pergament kratzte. Eine Schaufel in der einen Ecke des Zimmers säuberte währenddessen einen Eulenkäfig und das Bett machte sich gerade selbst.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder?" Draco hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry ihn anstarrte. Jedoch nicht aus den gewohnt strahlenden grünen Augen. Sie waren viel dunkler als sonst und trüb. „Was willst du hier Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme hatte einen wütenden Klang angenommen.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass du noch am Leben bist Potter. Was würde Dumbledore wohl sonst mit mir machen?" Draco sah sich weiter neugierig um, doch plötzlich vielen alle Gegenstände zu Boden. Harry stand im selben Moment auf und kam ihm gefährlich nahe.

„Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen. Verstanden?" knurrte er Draco regelrecht an. Dieser machte einen ausweichenden Schritt zurück und erwiderte: „Ach und wieso sollte ich?" „Weil es dir sonst verdammt leid tun würde!"

ooOOoo

Es war kurz nach sieben und die beiden Jungs saßen gemeinsam in der Küche beim Abendessen. „Sag mal Potter, hast du eigentlich nur diese Lumpen von den Weasleys oder hast du auch noch irgendwo Kleidungsstücke versteckt?" „Fängst du schon wieder an?" Harry sah Draco warnend an, doch lies sich dieser nicht beirren. „Ich mein ja nur. Wir könnten doch morgen früh nach London fahren und dir mal was Anständiges kaufen, oder?"

Nach kurzem Überlegen willigte Harry ein. „Fahren wir dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter?" „Wir können doch genauso gut auch per Flohnetzwerk in die Winkelgasse. Wir müssen doch sowieso zuerst unser Geld wechseln?" „Hm stimmt schon." Harry war nicht ganz glücklich mit dieser Lösung. Schließlich war er schon mehr als einmal wo anders gelandet als er wollte.

ooOOoo

Punkt neun Uhr landeten die beiden im Tropfenden Kessel. Harry atmete noch erleichtert aus und schon gingen sie die Straße entlang zur Bank um ihr Geld abzuholen bzw. zu wechseln. Danach verließen sie die Winkelgasse und begannen ihre Shopping Tour durch London.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?" „Natürlich war ich schon mal einkaufen Malfoy." „Ich meinte richtig shoppen gehen." Harry sah ihn fragend an und das reichte Draco bereits als Antwort. Also zog er Harry einfach hinter sich her ins nächst beste Geschäft.

ooOOoo

so das wars mal wieder, hoff es hat euch gefallen.

Bye

Ni'lahn

Reviewen nicht vergessen 0:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ihr,

also erstmal Danke für eure Reviews! Hat mich sehr gefreut. Ähm ja Sam meintest du mit den Gegenständen in deiner Frage die Schaufel, Feder und das Bett, oder hab ich was übersehen? Also wenn ja, dann sind das einfach nur frei gewählte Gegenstände, die aber im Prinzip keine weitere Bedeutung haben.

Jo die Feder was schreibt sie denn? Na ja also bin mir da noch nicht (bzw. nicht mehr) so ganz sicher…werden wir sehen.

Zum Thema shoppen…ich denke das wird hier gleich gelöst, wobei ich hoffe, dass es nicht allzu ausufernd wird. Ansonsten stimmt mein Kommentar vom 1. Chap nicht mehr und es wird doch ziemlich lang…

Was das mit dem Lied zu tun hat? Na ja also im mom ist es nur angedeutet, muss ich zugeben. Baut sich aber langsam auf und dient mir beim Aufbau als Grundlage.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure Ni'lahn

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

03.

ooOOoo

_War das nicht eben mein Neffe? Was will der denn mit Potter hier?_ Bellatrix Lestrange kam gerade aus dem Tropfenden Kessel uns sah Draco und Harry neugierig hinterher. _Mal sehen wo die beiden Täubchen hingehen…_

ooOOoo

„Äh Draco?" Harry sah leicht verunsichert zu seinem Begleiter, der sich gerade durch einige Ständer wühlte. „Was ist denn? ….und seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen…Harry?"

Draco hob den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber interessiert an.

„Ich ähm ja, meinst du nicht das ist etwas übertrieben?" Harry hatte bereits fünf prallgefüllte Plastiktüten von ca. 10 (er hatte bereits aufgehört zu zählen) verschiedenen Läden in den Händen. Draco hatte ihm außerdem schon weitere drei Bügel mit Hemden und Hosen in die Hand gedrückt.

„Hmm. Nein eigentlich nicht….aber wenn du erst anprobieren möchtest." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schleppte Harry zur nächsten Umkleidekabine. „Also los. Soll ich schon mal weiter suchen? Oder darf ich jetzt auch endlich mal sehen, was du anprobierst?" „Nein ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist…"

Harry stellte seine Tüten vor der Kabine ab und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Dort zog er sich zum wiederholten Mal um. Diesmal war es eine schwarze Jeans und dazu ein dunkelgrünes, fast schwarzes Hemd. Kaum hatte er beides angezogen, ging der Vorhang auf und Draco begutachtete sein Werk.

Harry hingegen starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an und fand nur langsam seine Sprache wieder. „Was soll das denn?" „Hmm? Nichts, wollte nur mal sehen, wie das aussieht…." Damit trat Draco ebenfalls in die Kabine, zog den Vorhang hinter sich zu und zuppelte an dem Saum des Hemdes herum. Anschließend öffnete er den obersten Knopf selbigen und begutachtete Harry erneut.

Dieser war inzwischen rot wie eine Tomate und knurrte „Bist du jetzt fertig?" „Na ja zieh doch mal die andere Hose an. So wird's sonst zu dunkel…" erwartungsvoll sah Draco zu Harry, welcher ihn mit dem selben Blick bedachte. „Willst du vielleicht draußen warten?" knirschte er gereizt. Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb stehen.

Resignierend wechselte Harry die Hose und machte sich darauf gefasst erneut befingert zu werden. Draco hingegen war begeistert. „Super! Also du ziehst dich wieder um. Ich heng solange die Hose wieder auf und dann gehen wir noch zu…" „Nein Draco! Ich will nicht. Es reicht langsam wirklich. Wann soll ich das denn alles anziehen?"

„Lass mich doch erstmal ausreden." Schmollte Draco „Wollte dir doch nur noch die passende Unterwäsche zum Rest besorgen…" „Argh… ok, aber erst gehen wir irgendwo was essen." Damit schob er Draco aus der Kabine und zog sich wieder einmal um.

ooOOoo

_Essen? Seit wann isst Harry denn wieder was?_ „Und wo gehen wir hin?" Nachdem die beiden bezahlt hatten und erneut mit ihren mittlerweile sechs randvoll gefüllten Tüten bewaffnet waren, standen sie nun mitten in der Fußgängerzone und blickten sich um. „Mir egal, Hauptsache ich krieg jetzt was zwischen die Zähne." Stöhnte Harry erschöpft.

„Wie wärs mit Eis?" fragte Draco und deutete dabei auf ein nahe gelegenes Eiscafe. Harry bekam lediglich ein Nicken zustande.

Nachdem die beiden ihre Becher bekommen hatten, Harry einen bombastischen Schokobecher, er hatte die Angabe „für 2 Personen" übersehen, und für Draco einen Joghurtbecher, stellte Draco den weiteren Tagesverlauf fest.

„Also wenn wir hier fertig sind…" dabei grinste er Harry frech entgegen „besorgen wir dir erstmal neues Schuhe. Anschließend braucht du noch passend zu deinen neuen Kleidungsstücken, wobei man die alten nicht als solche bezeichnen kann, Unterwäsche…" nach kurzem Überlegen fragte er dann „Möchtest du sonst noch etwas?"

Harry der nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, weil er sich immer noch über die Größe seines Eisbechers wunderte, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gut dann könnten wir noch mal in die Winkelgasse. Ich brauch noch ein paar Zutaten für einige Tränke….Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Durch die plötzliche Stille aufgeschreckt, sah Harry Draco ertappt entgegen. „Entschuldige. Ich weis nur immer noch nicht, wie ich diesen reiseigen Eisberg vernichten soll…" bevor er seine Bedenken noch weiter ausführen konnte, hatte er bereits Dracos Löffel im Becher. Dieser wurde anschließend zu Harrys Mund geführt und in diesem versenkt. „So könntest d es schaffen diesen penetranten Eisberg endlich loszuwerden." Schmunzelte Draco vergnügt.

Harry, noch immer mit einem fremden Löffel im Mund und auf Grund dessen leicht verwirrt, antwortete nur „Das solltest du öfter tun." „Ähm wie bitte?" Draco zog den Löffel wieder heraus und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Ich meinte du solltest das öfter tun." Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah erneut seinen skeptisch an.

„Nicht das. Ich meinte eher das Lächeln. Nicht diese fiese Grinsen, sondern so niedlich lächeln wie eben, wobei du mich auch gerne weiter füttern kannst…" plötzlich wurde er sich seiner Worte bewusst und lief knallrot an. Beschämt starrte er in seinen Becher und erwartete bereits Dracos spöttisches Lachen.

Diesmal wurde er jedoch enttäuscht. Statt ihn auszulachen, löffelte er sich selbst einige Happen Schokoeis in den Mund und wartete auf Harrys Erwachen. Dieser sah nur immer wieder den Löffel, wie er in das Eis tauchte und wieder verschwand. Schließlich sah er langsam auf, in Dracos Gesicht.

ooOOoo

Nachdem die beiden zu Mittag gegessen und Schuhe gekauft hatten machten sie sich auf ins vorletzte Geschäft des Tages. Auch hier düste Draco von einem Ständer zum nächsten, während Harry mit einem zartrosa Schimmer auf den Wangen in einer Ecke stand und wartete.

„Harry komm doch mal bitte her." Draco winkte ihn zu sich. „Also hier, geh die mal anprobieren." Damit drückte er ihm einiges in die Hand, was Harry gar nicht alles auf einmal zuordnen konnte. Darum drehte er sich um und lief gehorsam auf die Kabinen zu.

Dort angekommen entledigte er sich zunächst seiner Kleidung und betrachtete Dracos Fundstücke. Widerwillig probierte er einige Retro- und Boxershorts an, welche ihm auch hervorragend passten. Vor dem Tange mit der Aufschrift „Sexmaschine" machte er jedoch Halt und starrte diese ungläubig an.

_Das ist doch wohl nicht sein Ernst?_ Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss er zu behaupten, er hätte nicht gepasst und zog sich erneut an. An der Kasse bemerkte Draco dann, dass ein Stück fehlte. „Harry, hattest du nicht gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, was ich dir gegeben hatte?" Harry sah ihn an und nickte. „Da fehlt was." Wies Draco ihn darauf hin. Harry wand sich wieder der Kassiererin zu und meinte kleinlaut, dass er nicht gepasst hätte.

Doch Draco wäre nicht Draco (diabolisch grins), wenn er das einfach durchgehen ließe. Stattdessen zerrte er Harry erneut zu den Kabinen, mit dem Tange in der Hand und baute sich in eben genannter vor ihm auf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Anziehen!" befahl er. Ohne irgendwelche Chance auf Gnade, ergab sich Harry schließlich und zog das Stück Soff über.

Draco begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten, während Harry sich wünschte, im Erdboden verschwinden zu können. „Und was genau hat daran jetzt nicht gepasst?" zischte Draco leise. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah ihn Hilfe suchend an.

Einige Augenblicke später seufzte Draco ergeben, beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte Harry enttäuscht ins Ohr „Ist doch ok, wenn du das nicht anziehen willst…das hättest du mir aber auch sagen können." Dann fügte er grinsend hinzu „Kannst dir ja schon mal eine Wiedergutmachung überlegen."

ooOOoo

Als die beiden schließlich bepackt wie zwei Maultiere wieder auf der Straße standen, hörten sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. „Draco Schätzchen. Was machst du denn hier?" Die beiden sahen sich schockiert an und drehten sich langsam um. Bellatrix Lestrange stand ein paar Meter weiter und lächelte die beiden süßlich an.

Harry fühlte Ärger in sich aufkochen und wollte die Person vor ihm am liebsten in alle Einzelteile zerlegen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch wurde er dessen nicht fündig. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wo er ihn hätte hinstecken können, als ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel, dass er noch zu Hause auf dem Nachttisch lag. Frustriert stöhnte er und wiederum Hilfe suchend zu Draco.

Bellatrix kam den beiden immer näher. Sie kam wegen der vielen Muggel jedoch nur langsam vorwärts. Draco schaute zu Harry und erkannte, dass auch dieser keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Wieder sah er zu seiner Tante. Nun packte er Harry bei der Hand und lief in Entgegengesetzter Richtung los.

Harry stolperte hinter Draco her, bis sie in einer Sackgasse standen. Beide keuchten erschöpft, als sie registrierten, dass sie nicht weiter kamen und Bellatrix am anderen Ende der Gasse erkannten sanken sie zu Boden.

ooOOoo

So das wars erstmal wieder von mir. Ist die Frage, was sich Draco unter „richtig shoppen" beantwortet? g

Also bitte wieder fleißig Kommi schreiben, dann gibt's auch bald den nächsten Teil…

Bye

Ni'lahn


	4. Chapter 4

So da bin ich wieder, mit einem weiteren Teil meiner Story…

In Rohfassung ist jetzt die gesamte Story fertig…ganzstolzbin, muss sie nur noch in PC eintippen und uploaden g.

Also fangen wir mal an.

Viel Spaß…

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

04.

ooOOoo

„Hast du sie gefunden?" Tonks sah besorgt zu Severus, welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein ich habe den gesamten Keller, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche durchsucht. Leider habe ich sie nirgends gefunden."

Die Treppenstufen knarrten und Remus trat zu ihnen „Sie sind weder auf dem Dachboden, noch in Harrys Zimmer. Genauso wenig wie in der Bibliothek." „Ja und im Esszimmer sind sie auch nicht. Scheinbar waren sie auch nicht zum Mittagessen da. Nicht mal in Dracos Zimmer sind Anzeichen wo sie sein könnten."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Remus sank zu Boden. „Da verbietet man ihnen hinaus zu gehen und schon sind sie Spurlos verschwunden." „Nun mach mal halblang, Remus. Sie tauchen bestimmt wieder auf." „Das hoff ich aber auch. Stell dir mal vor sie laufen Todessern über den Weg. Tonks ist dir eigentlich klar, was das für Folgen für BEIDE hätte?" Severus war außer sich.

„Ich weis ja. Aber die beiden können doch auf sich aufpassen. Zumal ich es ohnehin bescheuert find. Wie kann Albus die beiden nur hier alleine einsperren?" „Ich wär mir nicht so sicher, dass sie sich verteidigen können, Tonks." Remus sah seine beiden Gefährten an. „Ihre Zauberstäbe sind nämlich noch hier."

Sowohl Severus, als auch Tonks sahen Remus nun ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?" Remus nickte betroffen. „Dann sollten wir sofort Albus Bescheid sagen." Meinte Severus und die drei verschwanden durch den Kamin.

ooOOoo

„Draco? Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung Harry. Außer…" Bellatrix kam immer näher. Sie lachte wie eine Irre und beobachte ihre beiden in die Falle gegangenen Opfer, wie Leckerbissen. „Na ihr zwei, freut ihr euch schon auf einen netten Besuch bei meinem Lord?"

„Harry vertraust du mir?" „Ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt der richtige Augenblick ist, um…" „Nein Harry, mal im Ernst, ich kann uns hier vielleicht rausholen. Also, vertraust du mir?" Harry sah Draco eine Weile in die Augen bevor er schließlich nickte „Ja" hauchte er kaum hörbar.

Daraufhin zog ihn Draco erneut auf die Beine. „Schließ die Augen." Harry war zwar mehr als skeptisch, tat jedoch wie ihm Geheißen. „Ok und jetzt beten wir mal, dass es klappt…"

Bellatrix hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte einen Fluch vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich ein „Plopp" vernahm und ihre beiden Opfer verschwunden waren. Suchend sah sie sich um. Als sie verstand, dass es Draco gewesen sei musste, der die beiden gerettet hatte, war sie außer sich vor Wut und apperierte ebenfalls.

ooOOoo

Etwas unsanft landete Draco auf einer Wiese neben dem Black Grundstück. Sämtliche Tüten lagen um ihn verstreut und er fühlte plötzlich etwas Schweres auf sich liegen. Harry hatte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Draco geklammert. Dieser sprach den kleineren nun an. „Harry, alles klar?"

Langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich und spürte eine enorme Wärme unter sich, an die er sich wohlig kuschelte. Erst als er einige Augenblicke später erneut angesprochen wurde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Draco war, auf dem er da lag. Erschrocken rollte er sich von ihm herunter und stand auf.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Draco erhob sich nun ebenfalls und platzierte sich direkt vor Harry. Dieser starrte noch immer zu Boden. Erst als Draco eine Hand unter sein Kinn legte und somit zwang ihn anzusehen, hob er den Kopf leicht an.

Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da, bis sich Harry wieder fing und erwiderte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Dann hob er sämtliche Tüten auf und ging auf das Anwesen der Blacks zu.

ooOOoo

Es war bereits nach acht und Draco wartete noch immer im Esszimmer darauf, dass Harry endlich auftauchte. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu dumm. Er schnappte sich ein Tablett und richtet das Abendessen für sie beide darauf an. Dann lief er hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer und trat ein.

In dem Zimmer war es Stockdunkel. Draco hörte nur leise im Hintergrund Musik spielen, die sich verdächtig nach Nirvana (ja Draco kennt diese Band!)anhörte. Schließlich schaltete er das Licht ein und fand Harry nun auf seinem Bett.

Harry sah ziemlich zerwühlt aus. Er lag in Mitten eines Geflechts aus zwei Bettdecken, eines Kissens, seiner eigenen Klamotten, welche quer über das Bett verteilt waren, und seiner Gliedmaßen.

Draco stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich lächelnd über Harry. Dieser schlief selig weiter. Erst als sich Draco aufs Bett setzt und leicht Harrys Schulter berührte, erwachte dieser.

Verschlafen sah er sich um. „Was willst du denn?" „Abendessen" war Dracos einsilbige Antwort. Doch dann beugte er sich erneut über Harry und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Erschrocken keuchte Harry auf und wich leicht zurück. Harry starrte Draco mit offenem Mund, was dieser als Einladung sah. Erneut küsste er ihn und erforschte vorsichtig seine Mundhöhle.

ooOOoo

Plötzlich schreckte Harry hoch. Er war in dieser Nacht schon zum Wiederholten Male aufgewacht. Nachdem die beiden mehrere leidenschaftliche Küsse ausgetauscht hatten, hatten sie das Essen vollkommen vergessen und waren erneut übereinander hergefallen.

Nun lag Draco mit verstrubbelten Harren neben Harry und schlief tief und fest. Harry hingegen konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Er drehte sich zu Draco und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. _Wieso hat er das gemacht? Wieso haben ICH mich darauf eingelassen? Und warum hat Dumbledore ihn überhaupt hier her geschickt?_

In Harrys Kopf schwirrten so viele Fragen herum und auf keine von ihnen hatte er eine Antwort. Schließlich viel er erneut in einen unruhig Schlaf, bis er das nächste mal hochschreckte.

ooOOoo

Einige Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Draco in der Nase und weckten ihn schließlich auf. Müde blickte er sich um und erkannte sofort, dass er sich noch immer in Harrys Zimmer befand. Dieser lag an ihn gekuschelt da und schlief friedlich. Eine Weile beobachtete er den Schlafenden und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Plötzlich öffnete Harry die Augen und sah in die Sturmgrauen seines Gegenübers. Erschöpft und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich in seine Decke. „Hey. Was soll das denn? Wenn du kuscheln willst, ich bin auch noch da." Draco hatte sich erneut über Harry gebeugt und streichelte sanft über seine Wange.

Während Harry keine Anstalten machte, seine Position zu verändern, begann Draco seinen Nacken zu küssen. Harry liefen eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Genüsslich arbeitete sich Draco weiter vor bis Harry sich schließlich zu ihm drehte und erneut in die Augen blickte.

Draco grinste ihm teuflisch entgegen, während Harry nur ein Gähnen übrig hatte. Daraufhin schnaubte Draco empört und kletterte über Harry hinweg aus dem Bett. „Ich geh jetzt duschen." Verkündete er und stapfte von dannen.

ooOOoo

Harry ging nach einer Weile runter zum Frühstück, wo er sich zunächst mal mit Aspirin versorgte. Draco sah ihn über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg besorgt an, wagte jedoch nicht ihn zu fragen was los sei. Harry sah in der Tat richtig fertig aus, so als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.

Gerade wollte sich Harry ein Brötchen auftun, als er ein klopfen am Fenster hörte. Zu müde um aufzustehen, lies ein mit einer kleinen Handbewegung das Fenster öffnen und gewährte der Eule Eintritt. Dies bereute er jedoch gleich nachdem er feststellte, dass die Eule einen Heuler bei sich trug.

Kurz blickte er zu Draco, welcher ihn genauso verwirrt ansah, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Er nahm der Eule, welche er nun als Dumbledores erkannte, den Umschlag ab und öffnete ihn. Da fing dieser schon an zu mit Dumbledores Stimme zu brüllen:

„Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Ich habe Ihnen beiden ausdrücklich VERBOTEN die Manor zu verlassen. Und was haben Sie getan? Sie sind einfach nach London zum shoppen! Und nicht genug, dass Sie meine direkten Befehl missachtet haben, NEIN, Sie sind auch noch Bellatrix Lestrange, TODESSER, falls Ihnen entfallen sein sollte, über den Weg gelaufen!

Sie hatten nicht einmal Ihre Zauberstäbe dabei! Ist Dir eigentlich klar Harry, wie das hätte Enden können? Und Sie Mister Malfoy bekommen eine Verwarnung wegen unbefugten Zauberns Minderjähriger!

Jetzt noch mal zu Dir Harry! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Ich habe gesagt du sollst das Gebäude NICHT verlassen! Ich bin doch nicht dein Depp, dass ich dir ständig den Hinter rette! Wie viele Leben willst du durch dein eigenmächtiges Handeln denn noch zerstören? Du bleibst jetzt gefälligst da wo du hin gehörst, ansonsten bring ich dich eigenhändig zu deinen Verwandten!"

Mit diesen Worten löste sich der Heuler in Luft auf. Draco starrte Harry an. Dieser war absolut am Ende. Das hätte er nie geglaubt und hätte er es nicht soeben selbst gehört, würde er es auch jetzt noch als schlechten Scherz abtun.

ooOOoo

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag über nichts gesagt. Noch immer war er zu geschockt von dem was ihm Dumbledore da an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er war in sein Zimmer gerannt, ohne Draco auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dort angekommen warf er so ziemlich alles, was ihm in die Finger kam durch die Gegend.

Um sich endlich wieder zu beruhigen hatte er sich erneut mit Drogen voll gepumpt. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht. Eigentlich wollte er damit aufhören. Eigentlich wusste er wie gefährlich es war. Eigentlich wusste er noch immer nicht wie er dran gekommen war. Eigentlich war er vernünftig genug um zu wissen, dass es schwere Folgen haben würde.

Aber er konnte nicht anders!

Danach ging es ihm viel besser. Er war ruhig, locker, gelöst und ihm war alles andere scheiß egal! Bis die Wirkung nachließ. Dann war er wieder total down. Noch viel weiter unten als vorher. Dumbledore hatte ihm eindeutig die Schuld an Sirius Tod gegeben. Die hatte er natürlich allein zu tragen.

Er hasste sich dafür. Er hasste sich, weil er an Sirius und dem Tod seiner Eltern Schuld war. Aber er verachtete sich noch viel mehr, weil er schon wieder Drogen genommen hatte. Das was er eigentlich nicht mehr tun wollte. Und plötzlich überkam es ihn. Der Selbsthass war so groß wie schon lang nicht mehr in ihm geworden. Auch das wollte er nicht mehr tun, doch es ging nicht anders. Er ritzte sich erneut den Arm auf und sah mit Genugtuung zu, wie das Blut in kleinen Bächen seine Arm hinunter rann.

ooOOoo

…noch ein Mysterium weniger…

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem, auch wenn ich Harrylein so sehr quäle…

Bis dann

Ni'lahn


	5. Chapter 5

Das nächste Pittelchen…DANKE für eure Kommis immernochdrüberfroi. Ach und nein, die beiden haben nicht, was sich aber eventuel gleich ändern könnte fg. ähm ja es geht schon ziemlich schnell, aber nur weil es ja nicht Hauptsächlich um das Pairing Draco + Harry geht, sondern viel mehr um das Verhalten von letzterem. Was Draco und "Beziehung" darin zu suchen haben, wird sich aber auch noch klären...

Viel Spaß…

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

05.

ooOOoo

Drei Wochen später…

„WAS? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" „Doch, hihi… ist es…Gryffindors sind nur zum abspülen da." Draco stand Harry gegenüber und grinste diesen amüsiert an. „Ach und wer kocht dann? Du etwa? Dann verhungere ich lieber!" Harry drehte sich beleidigt um und verstand die Treppe hinauf.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Draco ihm. _Es versteht überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr. Bei den kleinsten Auseinadersetzungen macht er immer gleich kehrt und verkriecht sich in seinem Zimmer._ Vor selbigen angekommen klopfte er an. „Harry, mach bitte auf." Keine Reaktion. „Wenn du nicht aufmachst, komm ich einfach so rein…" drohte Draco, doch Harry reagierte noch immer nicht.

Schließlich öffnete Draco die Tür und trat ein. Dort fand er auch den Grund für Harrys Nichtreaktion. Harry war nebenan im Badezimmer unter der Dusche. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht folgte Draco ihm. Auf dem Weg ins Bad zog er bereits Schuhe und Socken aus, warf diese Achtlos ins Zimmer.

Im Bad entledigte er sich leise seiner restlichen Klamotten und gesellte sich zu Harry unter die Dusche. Dieser war nicht nur überrascht über den plötzlichen Besuch, sondern regelrecht erschrocken, als er ohne Vorwarnung Dracos Körper hinter sich spürte. Draco legte seine Arme um Harry und streichelte ihm sanft über den Bauch.

Langsam drehte sich Harry in der Umarmung zu Draco um und küsste diesen liebevoll. „Na wieder abgekühlt?" fragte Draco und küsste Harrys Hals. Dieser stieß ihn spielerisch von sich und sah ihn mahnend an. „Treib es nicht zu weit." Draco grinste erneut und fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort.

Harry kraulte sanft Dracos Nacken, während dieser seine Küsse über Harrys gesamten Oberkörper verteilte. Am Ende angekommen begab er sich wieder auf den Weg nach zu Harrys Mund, bevor er erneut nach unten wanderte. Sanft umkreiste er mit seiner Zunge Harrys Brustwarzen. Dieser stöhnte erregt auf und krallte sich in Dracos Schopf fest.

Dieser war davon nicht gerade begeistert und beschloss Harry nun richtig zu quälen. Während seine eine Hand immer wieder über Harrys Seite strich, legte er die andere auf Harrys Po und dirigierte ihn zur Wand. Dann sank er auf die Knie und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur von Harrys Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel, in den er kurz hineinstoß.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, während Draco sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten bahnte. Kurz vor dem nicht vorhandenen Hosenbund brach er jedoch jäh ab. Frustriert sah Harry zu Draco hinunter und wollte soeben fragen, was das solle, als er auch schon die Antwort bekam.

Draco knabberte sanft an der Innenseite von Harrys Schenkel, was diesen erneut aufkeuchen lies. Langsam arbeitete er sich wieder aufwärts Richtung Mitte. Bevor er jedoch Harrys Glied berührte, brach er wiederum ab und begann an Harrys anderem Schenkel zu knabbern.

Harry wurde bei dieser Behandlung fast wahnsinnig. Nichts wünschte er sich im Augenblick mehr, als das Draco endlich zur Sache kommen würde. Dieser begab sich zum wiederholten Male auf den Weg zu Harrys Mitte, als er abbrach und aufstand. Empört sah Harry seinem Peiniger entgegen.

„Harry erinnerst du dich an unsere kleine Shopping-Tour vor drei Wochen?" flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr und leckte anschließend über dieses. Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Dann erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt auch noch an den Tanga und daran, dass du behauptet hast, er würde nicht passen, nicht wahr?"

Harry wurde plötzlich übel. Das konnte jetzt doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder? Erst macht er ihn heiß und dann kommt er so? Harry sah Draco an.

„Du bist mir was schuldig Harry." Nun knabberte er an Harrys Ohrläppchen. „Wwas…was willst du?" stammelte Harry leise. „Hmm keine Ahnung. Ich sagte doch du sollst dir was überlegen." Draco lehnte sich gegen Harry, so dass dieser deutlich Dracos Erregung an seinem Bein spüren konnte.

Schließlich gab Harry nach. Langsam glitten seine Hände nach vorne und streichelten Dracos Seiten entlang. Dann sank er, wie zuvor Draco auf die Knie. Allerdings war Harry nicht ganz so gemein wie sein Peiniger, sondern legte ohne Umschweife seine Lippen sanft um das erregte Glied seines Gegenübers.

ooOOoo

„Nun, wenn sie hier nicht sind, werden sie wohl oben bei Harry sein. Ich seh mal nach." Tonks lief die Treppe fast lautlos hinauf und stieß ohne Umschweife Harrys Zimmertür auf. Da sie dort niemanden sah, aber Wasser rauschen hörte, ging sie ins Bad. Natürlich klopfte sie auch hier nicht an und überraschte die beiden.

„Oh sorry…" stammelte Tonks, während Harry sofort von Draco abließ und dieser frustriert den Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Er war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt gewesen, als Tonks hereingeschneit war.

„Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass euer neuer Mitbewohner angekommen ist und die anderen doch erst in zwei Wochen zurückkommen. Neville wartet unten." Mit diesen Worten verlies sie das Badezimmer wieder und hörte nur noch ein „ICH HASSE DIESE FAMILIE!" seitens Draco.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Harry sah Draco an. Dieser wusste auch nicht so recht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte und zuckte nur die Schultern. „Dann machen wir einfach heute Abend weiter?" fragte Harry lasziv grinsend. Draco war nun zwar doch leicht überrascht, willigte jedoch ein.

ooOOoo

Der Herrgott meinte es nicht gut mit ihnen. Neville erzählte seitdem er angekommen war irgendetwas über Kräuter. Draco war kurz davor auf ihn loszugehen, während Harry krampfhaft versuchte sich nicht kaputt zu lachen. Der Anblick war einfach zu köstlich. Zumindest bis Neville fragte, wie es ihm ging.

Harry wollte und konnte darauf nicht antworten. Draco sah ihn prüfend an. Zu gern hätte auch er gewusst, wie es seinem Schatz wirklich geht. Doch mit ihm sprach er ja weder über seine Vergangenheit, noch über irgendwelche Verwandte oder Freunde. _Vielleicht sollte ich mal Longbottem aushören._

Aus diesem Vorhaben wurde jedoch nichts. Als Harry die beiden für einen kurzen Moment allein lies und Draco versuchte Neville auszuquetschen, meinte dieser nur ungerührt: „Ich weis zwar nicht welche Art von Beziehung ihr beide im Augenblick führt, aber ich werde dir nichts erzählen. Wenn du etwas wissen willst frag Harry selbst."

Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Außerdem, wenn ihr zusammen seid, dann vertraut er dir auch. Wenn er dir vertraut, wird er dir auch erzählen, was du unbedingt wissen willst. Aber eines sag ich dir Draco, verletzt ihn nicht! Ansonsten kriegst du mit ziemlich vielen Leuten Probleme!"

Dann war Harry auch schon wieder da und Draco musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass Neville gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte.

ooOOoo

Letzten Endes hatten sie es dann doch noch geschafft endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Draco lag erschöpft neben Harry und starrte die Decke an. Harry wandte sich ihm zu und begann ihn zu streicheln. „Du Harry…?" „Hm..?" er hatte begonnen Dracos Halsbeuge zu küssen. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" „Mh nicht jetzt mein Engel…nicht sprechen." Damit beugte er sich über ihn und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss.

Nur langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry umrundete mit der Zunge sanft Dracos Brustwarze, biss leicht hinein und fuhr weiter gen Süden. Am Rand von Dracos Boxershorts angekommen, blickte er nur kurz fragend hoch um weiter machen zu dürfen. Als Draco langsam nickte, schob Harry das störende Stück Stoff von Dracos Hüften und begann seine Schenkel zu liebkosen.

Bevor sich Harry Dracos steifen Glied wittmen konnte, zog ihn dieser wieder nach oben und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Harry du musst das nicht tun. Ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse, wenn du nicht möchtest. Das vorhin war nur… na ja darf ich es als dummen Scherz bezeichnen?" Harry lächelte, begab sich jedoch wieder in seine Ausgangssituation.

Vorsichtig nahm er Dracos Erregung in den Mund und saugte daran. Dann leckte er langsam den Schaft hinauf und wieder hinunter. Draco stöhnte gequält auf und krallte die Hände ins Kissen. Harry lies sich nicht beirren und setzt nun auch seine Zähne ein. Ganz sanft knabberte er sich wieder nach oben, bis er an der Spitze angekommen war.

Dracos Männlichkeit stand nun in voller Pracht vor ihm. Dracos Wangen hingegen färbten sich zartrosa. Harry lächelte ob dieser Feststellung und widmete sich erneut seiner „Arbeit". Es glitzerten bereits die ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze, als Harry erneut seine Lippen über diese stülpten.

Langsam und qualvoll nahm er nur das Glied in seiner gesamten Länge in seinen Mund auf. Mit den Händen hielt er Draco fest auf das Bett gedrückt, da dieser vor Erregung bereits unkontrolliert zuckte. Dann lies Harry den Penis wieder aus seinem Mund heraus gleiten, nur um ihn gleich wieder aufzunehmen.

Dies wiederholte er einige Male und wurde dabei immer schneller und schloss seine Lippen immer fester um Dracos Glied. Bis dieser sich schließlich mit einem erotischen Schrei auf den Lippen, explosionsartig in Harrys Mund ergoss.

Noch immer keuchend zog er Harry zu sich und küsste ihn liebevoll, wobei er sich selbst schmecken konnte. Harry schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten. Draco fühlte nun nur allzu deutlich eine Wölbung in Harrys Boxershorts und drehte diesen geschickt herum, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag.

Harry sah in die lustverhangenen Augen Dracos, als sich dieser über ihn hermachte. Er streichelte den unter sich liegenden mit einer kaum vorstellbaren Intensität. Immer wieder küsste er den schweißnassen Körper, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. Als auch er an seinem Hosenbund angekommen war, bat er mit einer stummen Geste um Erlaubnis fortfahren zu dürfen.

Diese wurde ihm selbstverständlich sofort erteilt. Als das letzte Kleidungsstück zwischen den beiden jedoch gefallen war, entscheid sich Harry um. Liebevoll zog er Draco wieder zu sich hoch und wisperte ihm atemlos ins Ohr. „Draco, ich liebe dich." Draco, welcher Harry unaufhörlich streichelte, konnte darauf nur genauso erhitzt antworten „Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

Harry seufzte glücklich. Dann schluckte er und bat „Schlaf mit mir Draco." Draco war nun doch leicht überrascht, willigte jedoch mit einem Nicken ein. Dann ließ er sich wieder zwischen Harrys Beine gleiten. Nun ergriff er mit einer Hand Harrys steifes Glied, während er seine andere Hand zu Harrys Eingang bewegte.

Harry hörte Draco nur irgendetwas unverständliches murmeln, bevor er einen seiner Finger ans seinem Eingang spürte. Jedoch war der Finger feucht und kühl, was Harry darauf schließen lies, dass Draco eine Art Gleitmittel beschworen haben muss.

Langsam drang nun Dracos erster Finger in Harry Eingang. Dieser zuckte zwar erst zusammen, entspannte sich allerdings sogleich wieder. Während Draco noch immer Harrys Glied massierte, drangen ein zweiter und schließlich auch ein dritter Finger in Harry ein.

Nun zog er diese wieder heraus und platzierte sich zwischen Harrys Beinen. „Alles ok mein Engel? Bist du bereit?" Harry konnte nur stöhnen. Draco nahm dies als JA zur Kenntnis und versenkte sich vorsichtig in seinem Liebling. Er gab ihm zunächst kurz Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen.

Immer wieder stieß er in Harry hinein und die beiden stöhnten um die Wette. „Oh Gott…Harry ich glaub ich…"Da kam Harry auch schon und bespritzte sowohl seinen eigenen als auch Dracos Bauch mit heißem Sperma. Durch den Orgasmus zog er sich zusammen und brachte somit auch Draco zu seinem Höhepunkt.

ooOOoo

Einige Tage später lagen Harry und Draco mal wieder in Harrys Bett und kuschelten. Schon lange ging Harry wieder die Frage durch den Kopf, warum Draco überhaupt da war. „Du Draco?" „Ja?" „Warum hat Dumbledore dich eigentlich hier her gebracht?" Harry hob den Kopf von Dracos Schulter und blickte ihn fragend an.

Draco überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann unmerklich den Kopf und meinte: „Ist das nicht vollkommen egal?" „Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich wüsste schon gern, warum er das getan hat. Ich mein versteh mich nicht falsch, es freut mich mehr als alles andere, dass du da bist, aber..."

„Dann ist es ja gut." Draco begann nun Harry zu streicheln und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry gab sich mit dieser Antwort jedoch nicht zufrieden. „Draco…" der Angesprochene stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich versteh nicht, was dich das jetzt interessiert?" Harry sah ihn erschrocken und zu gleich wütend an „Du hast mich doch in den letzten Wochen auch über meine gesamte Vergangenheit ausgequetscht!"

„Ich hab dir auch alles erzählt, Harry." Gab Draco nicht weniger wütend von sich „Nicht alles" knurrte Harry zurück. „Aber nur, weil es vollkommen irrelevant ist…" „Ach? Und deswegen flüchtest du vor deiner Tante? Allgemein vor Todessern? Darfst das Haus nicht verlassen und wechselst überhaupt zu Dumbledore über?"

Harry war nun wirklich außer sich. Draco sah ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an. „Du verstehst gar nichts Potter!" mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verlies das Zimmer.

ooOOoo

ohoh Ärger im Paradies… mal sehen wie das weiter geht… was meint ihr denn dazu? Reißen sich die beiden wieder zusammen?

Schreibt mir

Bye Ni'lahn


	6. Chapter 6

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

06.

ooOOoo

_Das ist nicht fair. Wieso immer ich?_ Harry lag auf seinem Bett. Seit seinem Streit mit Draco hatte er dieses nicht mehr verlassen. Der Rollladen verhinderte erfolgreich, dass Licht in das Zimmer fiel. Immer wieder drehte er sich um und haderte mit dem Schicksal und der ganzen Welt.

_Wieso hasst er mich? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was passiert ist._ Schon wieder hatte er das Bild von Draco vor sich, als er wütend aus dem Zimmer gestapft ist. Seit dem hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und wollte ihn auch gar nicht mehr sehen.

Stattdessen hatte er sich die letzten drei Tage wieder mal mit Drogen voll gepumpt. Endlich hatte er einen Zauber gefunden, wie er diese immer wieder erneuern konnte. Weiterhin hatte er einen zur Beschwörung von Feuerwhisky gefunden. Seit Draco gegangen war, war er sein bester Freund.

_Warum ich? Wieso konnte sich Voldi nicht jemand anderen aussuchen?_ Verzweifelt drehte er sich erneut um und… bumm! Da war das Bett zu Ende und er war auf dem Boden gelandet. Dort blieb er auch erstmal liegen. Wie hätte er sich auch mit seinem viel zu schweren Kopf wieder erheben können?

ooOOoo

„Draco weist du wo Harry ist?" Neville machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen. Er hatte mittlerweile herausbekommen, dass sich die beiden gestritten hatten. Gestern hatte Draco ihm schließlich auch erzählt, warum sie sich gezofft hatten.

Neville hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Er konnte das ganze nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Er wusste nur, dass Harry sich seitdem nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen und er auch nicht in sein Zimmer kam.

„Draco…" „Nein Neville! Ich weis es doch auch nicht. Ich weis überhaupt nicht was mit ihm los ist. Er was schon so bevor ich gekommen bin und auch danach hat er sich schon so seltsam verhalten. Ich weis zwar mittlerweile alles über seine Vergangenheit und so, aber was im Moment mit ihm ist…"

Draco war ziemlich fertig. Die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und er schniefte leicht. Neville sah ihn bedrückt an und nahm ihn schließlich in die Arme.

ooOOoo

Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss Neville mal nach Harry zu sehen. Schließlich konnte es so nicht weitergehen. Seit drei Tagen hatte dieser nun schon nichts mehr gegessen. Und auch Schlaf hatte er wohl nicht allzu viel abbekommen, da man ihn jede Nacht in seinem Zimmer hörte, wie er immer wieder unverständliche Worte vor sich hinmurmelte.

Neville wusste ohnehin, dass er nicht auf sein Klopfen reagieren würde und so öffnete er einfach die Tür. Doch was ihn hier erwartete, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Harry lag auf dem Boden, in einer Pfütze von Erbrochenem und schien bewusstlos zu sein.

Besorgt hob er zunächst den leblosen Körper des gleichaltrigen aus dem Nass und schob ihn fast mühelos aufs Bett. Dann reinigte er mit einem kurzen Zauber den Fußboden und lies eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser erscheinen. Nun säuberte er Harrys Gesicht mit Hilfe eines Lappens.

Plötzlich schreckte dieser hoch. Allerdings bereute er seine Reaktion sofort und sank mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zurück in die Kissen. Neville sah ihn prüfend an. „Harry? Hast du getrunken?" Harry sah sich suchend um, jedoch konnte er neben dem Bett lediglich einen schwarzen Fleck ausmachen, welcher ihn wohl eben angesprochen hatte.

„Hä?" machte er nur und starrte weiter auf den Fleck. „Harry ich bins Neville. Was ist los mit dir? Geht's dir gut?" „Oh…Neville, schön dich zu sehen. Wenn ich dich sehen könnte… Nein ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen. Kannst du mir mal die Schachtel vom Schreibtisch holen?" nuschelte Harry und Neville hatte alle Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

Er ging also auf den Schreibtisch zu und halte eine der vielen Schachteln. Er hatte schon mal irgendwo gehört, dass Aspirin gegen Kopfschmerzen helfen und da genau das auf den Schachtel stand, nahm er an, Harry würde diese wollen. Als er sie jedoch öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass sie bereits leer war.

„Sie ist leer. Hast du noch eine zweite Packung?" Harry schüttelte gepeinigt den Kopf „Hm gut ok. Dann sag ich Draco, er soll dir einen Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank brauen. Oder lieber einen gegen Kater?" Harry überhörte diese Anspielung gekonnt und wartete, dass Neville verschwand.

ooOOoo

„Draco? Ah da bist du ja. Könntest du Harry vielleicht einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen brauen?" Draco saß im Wohnzimmer und las gerade ein Buch über Zaubertränke, als Neville ins Zimmer kam. Nun sah er überrascht auf. „Wieso? Hat Harry Schmerzen?" „Hmm na ja ich glaube er hat sich betrunken. Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht womit, aber in seinem Zimmer roch es nach Alkohol und er hat gebrochen."

Draco nickte verstehend und begab sich sofort in den Kerker um den Trank zu brauen. Während er dies tat, dachte er die ganze Zeit über Harry nach. _Hat es das letzte Mal als ich oben war nicht auch nach Alkohol gerochen? Aber da war noch etwas anderes dabei…_

ooOOoo

Als Draco mit dem Trank fertig war kam er hoch zu Harry und Neville. Er hatte gleich mehrere Phiolen abgefüllt, da ihm schon mehrfach aufgefallen war, dass Harry Aspirin schluckte. „Hier ist er. Ich hab gleich ein paar mehr gemacht. Ich stell sie da hin." Draco wollte das Zimmer gerade wieder verlassen, da kam ihm Neville zuvor.

„Ich würde ihn gern unter die Dusche stellen. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm das so recht wäre. Könntest du nicht vielleicht,… ich mein ihr habt doch auch… du weist schon…" Neville sah Draco bittend entgegen, bis er sich erweichen lies. „Also gut. Aber danach kümmerst du dich wieder um ihn. Nicht das er auf mich los geht sobald er wieder zu sich kommt."

Also schnappten sich die beiden Harry und versuchten ihn in die Dusche zu dirigieren. Dies erwies sich aber gar nicht als einfach. Harry war zwar nicht schwer, aber durch seinen verkaterten Zustand nicht gerade standfest. Genauer gesagt hingen sämtliche Gliedmaßen einfach nur schlaff herunter.

„So wird das nichts. Los in die Wanne mit ihm." Gesagt getan. Danach ging Neville in die Küche und besorgte etwas zu essen, während Draco damit beschäftigt war, Harry mit eiskaltem Wasser abzuduschen. Dies hatte nicht nur die Sauberkeit zur Folge, sondern auch, dass Harry langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Wasch tuscht du da?" nuschelte er noch immer benommen. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" „Dasch isch es ja. Hieks Isch seh nischt." Draco begann zu schmunzeln. „Ich mach dich sauber. Etwas was du ja scheinbar in den letzten paar Tagen nicht für nötig gehalten hast? Außerdem muss ich dich mal ein bisschen ausnüchtern."

„Aussssnüchtern? Warum?" Harry sah seinem Gegenüber verwirrt entgegen und versuchte Krampfhaft diesen zu fixieren (so aller Dinner for One). Draco lachte leise auf. Nein das war einfach zu goldig. „Harry mein Schatz, ich glaube du solltest weniger trinken."

„Mein Schatz? Bischt du nisch mehr böse auf misch?" „Hm nein Harry, wie könnte ich? Ich liebe dich doch mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt." Harry sah ihm entgegen. Dann beugte er sich zu Draco und wollte ihn küssen. Als er ihn jedoch anatmete, wich Draco hastig zurück. „Putz du dir erstmal die Zähne."

ooOOoo

Nachdem Harry wieder angezogen war, kam Neville auch schon mit dem Essen. In weiser Voraussicht, hatte er auch gleich etwas für Draco mitgebracht und lies die beiden schnell wieder alleine.

„Harry es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ausgetickt bin. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen…" während Draco Harry fütterte, begann er nun zu erzählen was geschehen war. „Nachdem ihr ins Ministerium eingebrochen seid, wurde mein Vater verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht. Der Lord hatte ihn von dort jedoch schnell befreit. Er verlangte von ihm als eine Art Gegenleistung, dass ich sofort zum Todesser werden sollte."

Er stoppte kurz, bevor er weiter erzählte. „Natürlich wollte ich das nicht. Schon vor Jahren wurde mir das klar. Aber das konnte ich meinem Vater ja nicht sagen. Darum lief ich von zu Hause weg und gab Dumbledore Bescheid, wo die Todesser den nächsten Angriff planten. Dort wurde mein Vater erneut gefasst und wieder nach Askaba verbannt." Draco seufzte tief.

„Aber auch dieses Mal blieb er dort nicht für lange. Irgendwie schaffte er es mich in den Verbotenen Wald zu jagen. Ich war vorher schon zu meinem Schutz in Hogwarts. Er verfolgte mich bis wir zu einer Lichtung kamen. Dort bedrohte er mich und schickte mir den Avada Kedavra." Draco stockte nun.

Harry blickte auf und nahm ihn in die Arme. Draco schluchzte weiter. „Ich, ich hab den Fluch einfach nur abgewehrt. Er flog zurück und… er ist tot Harry. Ich habe meinen eigenen Vater getötet!" Draco brach schluchzend in Harrys Armen zusammen.

ooOOoo

Nun im nächsten Kapitel kommen die anderen auch endlich mal wieder… aber glaubt ja nicht jetzt wird alles besser…

Bis dann

Ni'lahn


	7. Chapter 7

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

07.

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die beiden schon sehr früh auf. „Na?" Harry sah Draco besorgt an. Doch derselbe Blick galt auch seitens Draco ihm selbst. „Mir geht's gut. Aber wie ist das mit dir?" „Mir geht's jetzt viel besser. Ich hätte dir schon früher davon erzählen sollen. Dann wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben." „Nachher ist man immer schlauer."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück, wo Neville bereits auf sie wartete. „Die Weasleys und Hermine kommen heute Mittag zurück aus Rumänien. Und morgen sollen die ZAG Ergebnisse da sein." Neville biss strahlend in sein Brötchen. „Hast du gekifft?" Neville und Harry sahen Draco beide betroffen an.

Harry, weil er dachte, er wäre erwischt worden. Neville einfach nur, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hätte. „Nein hab ich nicht. Ich freu mich nur, dass sie kommen." „ach reichen wir dir etwa nicht?" Draco sah Neville lasziv entgegen und Harry zwinkerte ihm zu.

Neville grinste. „Doch, doch. Aber ich freue mich einfach das ich Ginny mal wieder sehe, ok?" Dracos Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ach du stehst auf die Wieseline?" Harry verpasste Draco einen scherzhaften Stoß in die Rippen und lachte dann freudig auf. Die beiden anderen stimmten mit in das Gelächter ein.

ooOOoo

„Na da seht ihr es mal wieder. Wir hätte genauso gut gar nichts schreiben können. Noch nicht mal ein Empfangskomitee erwartet uns hier." Hermine warf ihre Koffer in die Ecke. Ginny hingegen meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen."

Auf der Suche nach den restlichen Hausbewohnern gingen die Urlauber nun alle gemeinsam in die Küche, wo sie ein wahres Festmahl erwartete. Inklusive dreier Gestalten in Form von einem überglücklichen Neville, der sofort über Ginny herfiel und einem verliebt in der Ecke sitzendem Pärchen.

Neugierig sahen die Ankömmlinge zwischen den beiden hin und her, während diese Händchenhaltend am Tisch saßen und auf Gesellschaft warteten. Als sich endlich alle gesetzt hatten wurde das Essen sofort eröffnet.

„Seid ihr… ich meine… seid ihr beiden jetzt etwa zusammen?" stellte Ron die kauend die Frage, deren Antwort im Raum jeder wissen wollte. „Kannst du auch Fragen stellen, ohne das du deine Nahrung über dem ganzen Tisch verstreust?" stellte Draco spitz die Gegenfrage. „JA sind wir." Meinte Harry nun um den aufkommenden Streit im Keim zu ersticken.

„Das ist ja wunderbar!" von allen Seiten regnete es Glückwünsche. Anschließend wurde von den Urlaubserlebnissen berichtet und dann kamen auch schon die ZAG – Ergebnisse.

ooOOoo

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten alle ihre Prüfungen bestanden. Bei Ron war es zwar ziemlich knapp, doch die miesen Fächer, waren nicht überlebensnotwendig. Hermine war natürlich Jahrgangsbeste. Dicht gefolgt von Draco, der in alte Runen nur ein A bekommen hatte.

Harry hingegen war in Geschichte der Zauberei mit Ron zusammen durchgerasselt, jedoch waren sich die beiden einig, dass sie es ohnehin abwählen wollten. Neville hatte in Kräuterkunde und zu aller Erstaunen auch in Zaubertränke ein O bekommen und war somit für die UTZ - Kurse angenommen.

Bei Harry sah das schon anders aus. Er hätte für Snapes Anforderungen ebenfalls ein O gebraucht, ist an diesem aber knapp vorbei gerutscht. Daher bestand für ihn die Möglichkeit der Nachprüfung.

Eigentlich wollte er seinen Berufswunsch nun an den Nagel hängen. Aber dann brachte Hermine ihn auf eine Idee. „Lass dir doch von Draco Nachhilfe geben." Dieser schien zwar nicht gerade begeistert, seinem Freund Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben zu sollen, lies sich aber schließlich doch breitschlagen.

ooOOoo

Am Abend waren Harry und Draco für 20 Uhr im Kerker verabredet. Sie hatten bereits ausgemacht, dass dort keine Gefühlsduselei geben konnte, wenn Draco Harry auf eine Nachprüfung allein mit Snape vorbereiten sollte. Was das für Harry aber wirklich heißen sollte, sollte er erst kurze Zeit später erfahren.

„Du kommst zu spät Potter!" war Dracos Begrüßung für diesen Abend. Harry war zwar überrascht, lies sich jedoch nicht davon beeindrucken. „Nun Molly wollte noch…" „Das ist mir vollkommen egal, Potter. Wir waren für 20 Uhr verabredet und nun ist es bereits viertel nach acht."

Draco sprach Harrys Namen mit solcher Verachtung aus, wie es sonst nur Snape konnte. Das richtige feeling war also tatsächlich gegeben. „Nun fangen wir an. Ich habe einige einfache Fragen aus den letzten Jahren zusammengestellt. Sie sind vom ersten bis zu einschließlich fünften Jahr aufgebaut. Mal sehen wie weit Sie mit Ihrem Wissen, oder besser Unwissen, kommen."

ooOOoo

Kurz nach eins fiel Harry erschöpft in sein Bett. Draco hatte ihn gelöchert mit Fragen, die er teilweise noch nie gehört hatte. Er hatte ihn runter gemacht und das schlimmste… er hatte Spaß daran gehabt. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass es nicht anders ging. Dennoch waren die gewählten Methoden ziemlich krass und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Für diesen Abend waren sie schon für 18 Uhr verabredet. Draco hatte ihm gedroht, dass er nicht zu spät kommen sollte, sonst würde ihn eine Strafarbeit erwarten.

ooOOoo

Auch diese Woche ging, für Harry zwar sehr langsam, um und somit war der 1. September da. Die Weasleys waren zusammen mit Hermine bereits vor drei Tagen in die Winkelgasse gegangen um dort die nötigen Bücher zu erstehen.

Es war bereits halb elf und wie immer herrschte in der ganzen Manor Massenhysterie. Molly war kurz davor einen Herzkasper zu bekommen, weil die Kinder immer noch nicht aus dem Haus waren, während Tonks lachend in der Eingangshalle stand und sich köstlich über das allgemeine Chaos amüsierte.

Der einzigst ruhige Pol im ganzen Haus saß neben ihr auf seinem Koffer in Form von Draco. Ihn störte das ganze kein Stück. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich insgeheim sogar schon darauf gefreut, wie die alle durchdrehen würden.

Weniger erfreut war er jedoch über das Verhalten seines Freundes. Harry hatte gestern Abend seine letzte Nachhilfestunde bei ihm gehabt, welche bis heute morgen dauerte. Allerdings konnte er erreut feststellen, dass Harry tatsächlich große Fortschritte gemacht hatte.

Nur waren seine Methoden, Harry anzutreiben wohl doch nicht so gut gewesen. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Harry sich wieder immer mehr zurück zog und auch erst abends (zur Nachhilfe) aus seinem Zimmer kam. Meist sah er dann auch recht fertig aus und blass aus. Doch was sollte Draco schon großartig tun?

Sein Ziel hatte er erreicht. Harry war wesentlich besser geworden, hatte viel gelernt und lies sich nicht von Draco aus der Ruhe bringen. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass dies auch bei Professor Snape der Fall war.

Als nun doch alle ruhig in der Eingangshalle standen, bemerkten die Anwesenden plötzlich, dass Harry fehlte. Gerade als sie wieder hysterisch werden wollten, trat dieser jedoch gähnend mit seinem Koffer in der einen und Hedwigs Käfig in der anderen Hand, die Treppe herunter.

ooOOoo

Nachdem die Feierlichkeiten vorüber waren, zitierte Albus Harry und Draco in sein Büro. Dort angekommen sah Draco, Malfoy-like, seinem Professor hochnäsig entgegen, während Harry mit starrem Blick vor sich hinsah.

Bei der Feier hatte Dumbledore bekannt gegeben, dass Snape dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde und für Zaubertränke ein neuer Lehrer eingeteilt war. Dieser war mit seinen Anforderungen für die UTZ-Kurse allerdings weniger anspruchsvoll und Harry hatte „umsonst" Nachhilfe gehabt.

Albus setzte sich also langsam und bot den beiden einen Zitronendrop an, welchen beide ablehnten. Seufzend begann er nun: „Also Mister Malfoy, da sie ja mit den Todessern auf Kriegsfuss stehen, werde ich Sie in ein externes Zimmer verlegen. Ihre Koffer sind dort bereits eingetroffen.

Was dich angeht Harry, habe ich gehört, dass du mit Mister Weasley Streit hattest?" Harry sah nun langsam auf und blickte wütend in das Gesicht seines Professors. Es stimmte. Ron und er hatten sich gestritten. Ron war zwar anfänglich begeistert von seiner Beziehung mit Draco, doch dies änderte sich sofort, als er Harry kaum noch sah.

Schließlich hatten sie sich dermaßen gezofft, dass das ganze Haus gewackelt hatte und es seitdem keiner mehr wagte einen der beiden darauf anzusprechen.

„Ja das haben wir." Antwortete er bissig. „Nun, wenn das so ist, möchte ich dir das Angebot unterbreiten, dir das Zimmer mit Mister Malfoy zu teilen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco war kurz davor zu platzten und diesem Idioten die Augen auszukratzen, jedoch beherrschte er sich und nickte nur ergeben. Albus lächelte gütig und entließ die beiden mit einem „Dann wäre das also beschlossene Sache. Sie können nun gehen."

ooOOoo

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer hatte Draco die ganze Zeit wütend vor sich hingeprabbelt. Als er nun jedoch ihr Zimmer sah, oder besser gesagt den Eingangsbereich + Wohnzimmer, verstummte er umgehend und begann zu staunen.

Sie standen in Mitten eiens großen Raumes mit bequemen Sofa und zwei nicht minder bequem aussehenden Sesseln daneben, welche um einen niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch trappiert waren. Die Farben des Raumes waren in freundlich Orange- und Gelbtönen gehalten. Durch zwei große Fenster, welche bis zum Fußboden reichten und auf eine kleine Terrasse führten, viel das Licht des Mondes ins Zimmer.

An einer weiteren Wand standen zwei große Schreibtische und ein einige Regale, die voll gepackt waren mit Büchern. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes befanden sich zwei weitere Türen. Neugierig schritt Draco auf die linke zu und stieß sie auf.

Nun stand er am Eingang eines pompösen Bades, welches sogar das der Vertrauensschüler in den Schatten stellte. Die weißen Kacheln strömten ein Gefühl von Reinlichkeit aus.

Noch immer staunend kehrte Draco diesem nun den Rücken und widmete nun der rechten Türe. Als er in dieses Zimmer eintrat, sah er zunächst ein bombastisches Himmelbett vor sich, welches mit hellblauen Vorhängen vom Rest des Zimmers abgeschottet wurde. Die Wände waren dunkelblau und neben der Tür wurde sie von einem großen Schrank gesäumt.

Als er sich nun wieder dem Wohnzimmer zuwandte, sah er, dass Harry total desinteressiert auf dem Sofa saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Langsam näherte er sich ihm und nahm neben ihm Platz. „Harry? Was ist los?" prüfend betrachtete er seinen Freund von der Seite. Dieser antwortete jedoch nur gedehnt „Ich bin müde."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und begab sich instinktiv ins Badezimmer. Ein paar Minuten später erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer, nur um gleich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

ooOOoo

tbc…

ooOOoo

jo das wars mal wieder von mir. Wäre schön, auch mal wieder was von euch zu hören g

bye

Ni'lahn


	8. Chapter 8

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

08.

ooOOoo

„Expeliarmus!" zum wiederholten Male, hatte Harry ihn nun schon entwaffnet. Es war Freitagnachmittag. In ein paar Minuten würde auch die letzte Doppelstunde für heute vorbei sein. _Dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen…wann hab ich das das letzte Mal gesehn? _Draco war nicht wirklich bei sich. Schon seit Beginn der Stunde war er tief in seine Gedanken versunken, während Harry ihn immer wieder entwaffnete und Flüche entgegen schickte.

„Etwas mehr Konzentration, Mister Malfoy" schnarrte da schon wieder Professor Snape. Auch dieser hatte sowohl Dracos, als auch Harrys Veränderung durchaus bemerkt. Harry war in den letzten Wochen sehr zurückgezogen gewesen und sprach nur noch, wenn er ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wurde.

Außer in den VgddK. Da lebte er regelrecht auf. Snape als Lehrer hin oder her, sein Lieblingsfach beherrschte er einfach. Draco hingegen schweifte immer weiter ab, besonders in den theoretischen Stunden. Aber auch dieses Mal musste Severus seinen Lieblingsschüler, trotz des Umzugs, zum wiederholten Male ermahnen, bei der Sache zu bleiben.

„Ich möchte Sie nach der Stunde in meinem Büro sehen, Mister Malfoy." Als die Stunde nun endlich vorbei war und alle Schüler verschwunden waren, folgte Draco seinem Lehrer missgelaunt in dessen Räumlichkeiten.

„Setzten!" befahl dieser, bevor auch er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch packte. „nun Mister Malfoy… erzählen Sie mal." „Was genau möchten Sie hören, Professor?" „Was ist los mit Ihnen und Potter?" das hatte Draco nicht erwartet. Mal abgesehen von dem förmlichen Getue, war das die letzte Frage, die er von seinem Paten erwartet hätte.

Dieser hatte Dracos Gedanken wohl eben erraten, seufzte und ließ zwei Tassen Tee auf seinem Schreibtisch erscheinen. Draco sah ihm dankend entgegen. „Komm schon Draco. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass DIR seine Verschlossenheit entgangen ist? Worüber hattest du denn sonst nachgedacht?"

Nun war er doch überrascht. Er wusste, dass ihn sein Pate kannte wie kein zweiter, doch das er so genau Bescheid wusste, war ihm fremd. „Nun ja das stimmt schon. Ich weis nur leider genauso wenig was los ist, wie alle anderen." Draco war sichtlich betrübt ob dieser Tatsache.

„Hmm. Spricht er auch nicht, wenn ihr allein seid? Ich meine hast schon mal versucht…?" „Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, Onkel Sev? Ich habe ALLES versucht um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Aber er blockt einfach ab. Mal muss er zum Training, dann will er Lesen, einen Aufsatz schreiben oder er ist müde…"

Severus spürte die Verzweiflung seines Patenkindes förmlich, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er ihm hätte helfen können. „Das schlimmste ist, dass er mich damit regelrecht provoziert. Manchmal bin ich wirklich kurz davor auszurasten!" machte er nun nicht gerade ruhig kund.

Severus nickte nur verstehend und gab ihm anschließend den Rat: „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Remus über ihn Reden. Er kennt ihn schon länger. Außerdem kannte er ja auch seine Eltern und so… Aber bleib auf alle Fälle ruhig, egal wie gern du ihm die Gurgel umdrehen möchtest…"

ooOOoo

Nachdem die beiden noch eine Weile weiter geschwatzt hatten, ging Draco schließlich zurück in sein und Harrys Zimmer. _Ich kann nicht mit Remus über Harry reden. Der macht gleich ein Drama draus und außerdem hat Harry ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er Remus nicht in seiner Nähe haben will…warum auch immer._

Noch immer in Gedanken schritt er weiter den Gang entlang, bis er schließlich einen spitzen Schrei hörte. _War das nicht Granger?_ Eilig ging er weiter, blieb jedoch vor der nächsten Ecke stehen, als er seinen Namen fallen hörte.

„Was? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" Hermine war erschüttert, doch sowohl Seamus, Dean, als auch Ron nickten eifrig. „Doch wenn ich es dir doch sage." Versicherte Ron erneut. „Wir haben es von einer SEHR zuverlässigen Quelle!" erzählte Dean und wackelte dabei viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Aber wieso hätte Draco das tun sollen?" Hermine wurde nicht ganz schlau aus dem, was die Jungs ihr da eben erzählt hatten. „Na ist doch ganz klar!" verkündete Dean soeben. „Er wollte wahrscheinlich an sein Erbe. Deshalb hat er seinen Vater mal eben um die Ecke begleitet." Seamus fügte noch hinzu: „Nur hat er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass nun sämtliche Todesser, samt Kindern hinter ihm sein würden…" „Des wegen braucht er ja auch ein Einzelzimmer." Vollendete Ron nun die Durchsage.

Alles was nun noch gesagt wurde, erreichte Draco nicht mehr._ WAS? Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Ich hab doch nur Har…_ stinksauer düste er los. An den vier Gryffindors vorbei direkt auf sein Zimmer zu. Dort angekommen knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und versiegelte sie mit einigen Zaubern.

Wütend stampfte er auf Harry zu, der gerade am Schreibtisch saß und ihn, wegen des Lärms, empört musterte. „Sag mal was soll das…?" weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da Draco nun, nicht gerade leise, loslegte…

„Was Fällt DIR eigentlich ein, Potter! Ich habe DIR im VERTRAUEN, falls du überhaupt weist was das ist, davon erzählt! Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als es gleich alles brühwarm an deine kleinen Gryffindor – Freunde weiter zu tratschen?"

Draco schrie ihn an, ohne das Harry überhaupt wusste wieso. Noch immer gereizt wegen der Unterbrechung wollte er gerade ansetzten, als Draco bereits weiter trötete. „Ich hab dir als einzigstes davon erzählt. Ich hab dir ALLES erzählt! Ich bin so bescheuert, wie konnte ich nur einem verdammten Gryffindor trauen… es war doch klar, dass ihr zu NICHTS taugt!"

Ohne überhaupt eine Antwort seitens Harrys abzuwarten, zischte Draco noch immer rauchend vor Wut ab ins Schlafzimmer. Packte dort mit einem kurzem Zauber alle seine Sachen. Mit seinem Koffer in der Hand schritt er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry mittlerweile aufgestanden und in Richtung Eingangsbereich gegangen war.

Dort baute er sich nun vor Draco auf. „Was soll das, denn jetzt bitte werden? Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du überhaupt für ein Problem hast! Was soll ich weiter erzählt haben, wovon sonst KEINER wusste?" das Fragezeichen stand Harry förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du weist ganz genau, wovon ich sprach! Und jetzt geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg." Zischte Draco gefährlich und schubste ihn weg um kurz darauf mit dramatisch wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Harry hingegen rutschte nun langsam an der Wand, an die ihn Draco eben geschleudert hatte, hinunter und blieb stumm sitzen. Erst langsam sickerte das eben geschehene in sein Bewusstsein und die Erkenntnis schlag ihn wie ein Blitz. Wieder einmal hatte er, ohne zu wissen wieso, einen Menschen verloren, den er liebte. Doch diesmal lebte besagter Mensch noch und dies war fast noch schwerer zu verkraften, als wenn er gestorben wäre.

ooOOoo

„Wo ist er?" zischte Hermine Ron leise zu, als sie am Montagmorgen in der ersten Stunde, Verwandlung, saßen und Harry noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. Von dem Streit zwischen ihm und Draco hatte außer Blaise Zabbini, seines Zeichen bester Freund von Draco, keiner etwas mitbekommen.

„Ach reg dich ab Herm. Der wird verschlafen haben." Ron war es herzlich egal. „Oder Malfoy hat ihn umgelegt." Sagte er dümmlich, als er plötzlich merkte, wie seine Ohren zu Schweineohren und seine Nase zu einem Rüssel wurden. Als er sich nach seinem Peiniger umsah, erblickte er einen überaus wütenden Draco Malfoy.

Empört wollte er aufspringen und um Rache kämpfen, als Professor McGonagall eintrat. „Das macht 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und Sie machen das umgehend rückgängig." Wie befohlen, so tat es der Malfoysprössling auch mit einem Murren auf den Lippen. „Nun…" als die Professorin bemerkte, dass Harry noch fehlte sah sie erneut zu dem Slytherin herüber. „Wissen Sie wo Mister Potter ist, Mister Malfoy?"

Dieser antwortete nun hörbar pikiert. „Nein tut mir leid Professor. Da ich unser gemeinsames Zimmer am Freitagabend verlassen habe, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen was mit unseren HELDEN POTTER geschehen ist."

Dies sprach er mit solch einer Verabscheuung in der Stimme aus, dass selbst Crabe und Goyle kapierten, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. „Gut. Weis einer der anderen etwas?" dabei sah sie nun hauptsächlich zu dem Rest des Goldenen Gryffindor Trios, die jedoch ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Miss Granger, begeben Sie sich bitte Augenblicklich zu Mister Potters Zimmer. Für den Fall, dass er sich dort nicht aufhalten sollte, sehen Sie bitte noch bei Madame Pomfrey nach und fragen sie, ob sie etwas von Mister Potter gehört hat. Wenn nicht, kommen Sie bitte wieder zurück und berichten mir nach der Stunden davon." So machte sich Hermine also auf die Suche.

ooOOoo

Tatsächlich fand sie Harry nicht in seinem Zimmer vor. Es war zwar stockdunkel und roch unangenehm stickig, jedoch konnte sie ihn nicht finden. Besorgt begab sie sich nun zum Krankenflügel, wo sie jedoch ebenfalls nicht fündig wurde.

Tatsächlich meinte Madame Pomfrey nur: „Nein tut mir leid Miss Granger. Seit dem vorletzten Quidditchspiel habe ich Mister Potter nicht mehr gesehen." Hermine bedankte sich und lief zurück zum Unterricht, als ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. _Quidditch! Natürlich, er hat nie ein Spiel verpasst, aber gestern war er auch unauffindbar. Dabei interessiert es ihn doch sonst, was die anderen für Strategien haben. Vor allem bei Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin!_

Nun trat sei leise wieder ins den Unterrichtsraum ein und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, als die Professorin sie fragend anblickte. Den besorgten Blick, konnte Hermine nur erwidern.

ooOOoo

Nachdem die Stunde geendet hatte, trat Hermine vor zum Pult und berichtete sowohl von der vergeblichen Suche, als auch von ihrer Feststellung bezüglich des Spieles.

Auch Professor McGonagall war nun sichtlich beunruhigt und stellte Hermine eine Entschuldigung für die nächsten Stunden aus, das sie sie nun darum bat sie zum Direktor zu begleiten.

Als dieser von dem Verschwinden seines „Helden" erfuhr, bekam er fast einen Anfall. „Was bildet sich der Junge eigentlich ein? Das kann doch nicht sein, dass der schon wieder so einen Mist baut!" zeterte er los. „Da tut man ihm einen Gefallen und gibt ihm mit seinem FREUND ein extra Zimmer und dann verschwindet der Bengel einfach!"

Total bestürzt sahen ihm die beiden Frauen nun entgegen, bevor Hermine erwiderte: „Draco ist am Freitag ausgezogen. Seitdem wurde Harry nicht mehr gesehen." Hätte sie geahnt, das er sehr wohl gesehen wurde, hätte sie wohl anders reagiert.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der Dumbledore wütend vor sich hinschimpfte, was POTTER doch für ein arrogantes, verzogenes Balg wäre, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja Zuhörer hatte. Diesen widmete er sich jedoch, bevor sich das ebengehörte tiefer in deren Gedächtnis einprägen konnte.

ooOOoo

Ginny kam nicht gerne hier her. Das Mädchenklo im 3. Stock, oder auch das Klo der heulenden Myrthe genannt. Damals war sie hier in die Kammer des Schreckens gelangt, doch um Harry zu finden, mussten sie JEDEN Winkel nach ihm absuchen.

Langsam schritt sie nun an den Waschbecken vorbei und öffnete vorsichtig jede Türe. „Was willst du denn hier?" hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich säuseln. Myrthe hatte sich von hinten „angeschlichen" und sah ihr nun prüfend entgegen. „Gott hast du mich erschreckt! Sag mal hast du Harry gesehen?"

„Harry? Du meinst doch sicher Harry Potter, der große Retter der Zaubererwelt?" Ginny nickte langsam ob dieser Schwärmerei. „Ja den habe ich gesehn. Aber ich glaube, ihr müsst euch einen neuen Helden suchen…" sagte sie mitleidig und verschwand im nächsten Klo.

Mit großen Augen und den schlimmsten Befürchtungen öffnete Ginny nun eine Tür nach der anderen, bis sie schließlich fündig wurde. Doch was sie dort am Boden sitzen sah, verschlug ihr vollends die Sprache.

Harry saß in mitten einiger kleiner Fläschchen, einer Flasche Feuerwhisky, und einer Nadel. Sein Arm wies mehrere Einstiche auf und das getrocknete Blut war in mehreren Bächen über seinen Arm gelaufen. Sein Hemd war verschwitzt und blutig. Während er selbst bewusstlos an der Kloschüssel lehnte.

Noch immer geschockt lies Ginny eine Trage erscheinen und verfrachtete ihn mit einem „Lingadium Leviosa" darauf und ließ die Gegenstände am Boden auf gleiche Weise in eine Tüte schweben. Anschließend brachte sie ihren Fund zu Madame Pomfrey.

ooOOoo

tbc.

ooOOoo

ohne Worte mal sehen

bye

Ni'lahn


	9. Chapter 9

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

09.

ooOOoo

Es war dunkel, als Harry Tage später wieder erwachte. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, hatte die Karussellfahrt geendet und er versuchte krampfhaft seine Umgebung zu erkennen, was sich ohne Brille jedoch als völlig unmöglich erwies.

Nachdem er diese endlich auf seinem Nachttisch ertastet und aufgesetzt hatte, sah er sich erneut um. Doch konnte er noch immer nicht bestimmen wo er sich befand. Doch plötzlich bekam er rasende Kopfschmerzen und sank zurück in die Kissen.

ooOOoo

„Mister Potter? Sind Sie wach?" Langsam erwachte Harry wieder aus einem merkwürdig verdrehten Traum und sah einer fremden Frau ins Gesicht. Sie sah zwar sehr freundlich aus, sah ihn jedoch prüfend an. Dann schob sie ihm eine Art Fieberthermometer in den Mund. „Sagen Sie, wo bin…?" „NICHT sprechen!" herrschte sie ihn an.

Als sie ihm das Thermometer aus dem Mund zog meinte sie. „Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass Sie endlich wieder zu sich kommen, Mister Potter. Sie sind hier in St. Mungo, dass sagt Ihnen doch sicher etwas?" Harry nickte nur, bedachte die Krankenschwester jedoch weiter mit einem fragendem Blick.

„Nun Ihr Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, hat veranlasst, dass Sie hier herkommen. Er war außer sich (was auch immer sie damit meint g), als er erfuhr, was geschehen war." Noch immer blickte Harry fragend drein. Die Krankenschwester seufzte und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz.

„Eine Ihrer Mitschülerinnen fand Sie auf der Toilette. Sie waren Betrunken UND hatten sich einen Schuss gesetzt. Es ist ein wahres Wunder, dass Sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind." Erzählte sie ohne Umschweife. Harry schluckte hart, wollte er doch gar nicht gefunden werden, geschweige denn überleben…

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" „Lange genug um von dem Trip wieder unten zu sein, Mister Potter. Wir werden Sie voraussichtlich noch einen Monat hier behalten. Dann werden Sie vermutlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Damit erhob sie sich und ging zum Ausgang.

„Vermutlich?" erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt. „Nun wissen Sie, Mister Potter, Sie haben da einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begannen. Außerdem haben wir von Ihren „Freunden" erfahren müssen, dass Sie wohl schon öfter Drogen konsumiert haben." Damit verließ sie endgültig den Raum.

ooOOoo

„Nun erzählen Sie mal, Mister Potter." Harry rollte genervt die Augen. Dies war in den letzten 20 Tagen schon die genauso viele Sitzung. Immer wieder stellte ihm Professor Dr. Harlekin dieselben Fragen.

„Was soll ich Ihnen denn noch erzählen?" fragte Harry kalt. „Ich hab Ihnen doch nun schon ALLES von meiner Geburt, bis hin zu dem heutigen Tag erzählt!" langsam regte diese Person ihn wirklich auf, doch musste er sich zur Ruhe bringen, da er genau wusste, dass er mit Aggressionen auch nicht wieder nach Hogwarts durfte.

„Wie sind Sie den überhaupt an den Stoff gekommen?" stellte der Professor zum wiederholten Male diese Frage. Harry seufzte erneut auf und murmelte „Also gut, Sie haben gewonnen. In der Manor meines Paten, durchstöberte ich während der Sommerferien die Bibliothek. Als ich Buch fand. In dem waren einige Päckchen versteckt. Aber nicht nur das…"

Harry log das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, aber er wusste, dass er mit der Wahrheit, die er immer und immer wieder erzählt hatte, niemals wieder hier rauskommen würde. „Sie sagen also, dass in diesem kleinen, schwarzen Notizbuch, welches Sie in der Bibliothek Ihres Paten, Sirius Black, fanden der ganze Stoff versteckt war? Und sich dort außerdem Zaubersprüche darin befanden, mit welchem man solche… nun ja ich sage mal „herstellen" kann?"

Harry nickte begeistert, das klappte ja besser, als er gedacht hatte._ Der spinnt sich ja das meiste selbst zusammen, wahrscheinlich ist er selbst abhängig…_ „Nun, ja ich kannte ja Ihren lieben Paten. Wir waren zusammen in einem Jahrgang, müssen Sie wissen. Ich wusste immer das die Rummtreiber und wahrscheinlich auch Lili auf Drogen waren!"

Harry rollte erneut die Augen. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt ausgerastet ob dieser Behauptung, aber er hatte da noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel… „Nein das glaube ich eher nicht." Verdutzt sah der Professor ihm entgegen.

„Na ja wissen Sie, das Buch ist auf Parsel verfasst worden. Das konnte keiner dieser Gruppe lesen." Sein Gegenüber nickte verstehend. „Warum haben Sie das Zeug probiert?" „Das erklärte ich doch bereits." Harry stöhnte gequält auf.

„Nach dem Tod meines Paten, der NICHT meine Schuld war…" oh ja er wusste ganz genau, was er dem einfälltigen Professor erzählen musste. „…war ich sooo fertig und fühlte mich sooo schuldig (nicht, dass das gelogen wäre), dass ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr fand. Ich weis ja selbst, dass es falsch war, aber…" Nun begann Harry theatralisch zu schluchzen.

Professor Dr. Harlekin nickte erneut verstehend und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. „Nun gut, ich denke das reicht für heute." Damit entließ er Harry, der über die Blödheit des Professoren noch lange insgeheim lachte.

ooOOoo

Nur zwei Tage später kam Professor Dr. Harlekin zu Harry ins Zimmer. Er bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass dieser gerade dabei war einige Briefe zu verfassen. „Nun Mister Potter, dürfte ich Sie kurz unterbrechen? Ich habe Ihnen eine erfreuliche Nachricht zu bringen."

Harry sah von seinem Pergament auf und sah dem Professor entgegen. Dieser begann Augenblicklich zu strahlen und verkündete feierlich: „Zusammen mit meinen Kollegen, habe ich beschlossen, Sie wieder nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Ich habe bei Albus ein gutes Wort für Sie eingelegt und Sie werden noch heute zurück reisen."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. War seine Show wirklich so glaubwürdig? „Danke schön Professor!" schluchzte er gespielt. Dieser strahlte noch mehr und verließ das Zimmer. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, brach Harry in schallendes, fast schon irres, Gelächter aus.

ooOOoo

Als er zwei Stunden später am Gleis 9 ¾ auf den Zug wartete, konnte er es noch immer nicht fassen. Er war FREI! ‚Und bald würde er es für immer sein…

ooOOoo

Am Abend als er wieder in Hogwarts, seinem „wahren" zu Hause ankam, begegnete er Draco Malfoy in der Eingangshalle. Dieser, begleitet von Blaise, den Gorillas, Theodor Nott und Pansy, grinste ihm hemmisch entgegen. „Na Potter? Zurück von den Bekloppten?" Dann ging er gefolgt von den anderen lachend in die große Halle. Alle lachten sie, außer Blaise, der ihn kurz mitleidig ansah.

Harry sah diesen Blick jedoch nicht. Genauso wenig wie Dracos entschuldigenden Blick. _Das Lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen, MALFOY! _War das einzigste, was er noch dachte.

Als er nun die große Halle betrat, wurde es augenblicklich still. Alle sahen ihn an und plötzlich… applaudierten sie. Die Schülermasse, konnte sich kaum noch halten, vor Begeisterung. Harry war total verwirrt, ging aber zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich.

Kaum hatte er das getan erhob sich Dumbledore und sofort wurde es wieder still. „Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Nun Harry Potter, du hast dich erneut erfolgreich einem Kampf gestellt! Es gibt wirklich nichts, dem du nicht gewachsen bist!" Erneut brauste der Jubel auf. Noch immer dachte Harry er wäre im falschen Film (genau wie ich übrigens, aber meine Finger haben sich verselbstständigt!).

ooOOoo

Als Harry abends mit seinen „Freunden im Gryffindorturm saßen, löcherten sie ihn nur so mit Fragen. Denn sie hatten durch seien Tat alle mal ernsthaft nachgedacht und waren fast alle sechs zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das noch nicht alles war:

„Geht's dir wirklich schon besser Harry?" Ginny begann die Fragestunde, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

(das ganze sieht jetzt so aus, dass sie ihm nach dem Lied, um das es ja eigentlich geht, alle Fragen stellen, die Harry aber nicht beantworten wird. Zumindest NOCH nicht.)

Ron: „Bist noch so einsam, wie du es früher einmal warst?"

Neville: „Ziehst du dich noch warm an, an einem brühend heißem Tag?"

Ginny: „Sitzt du noch am Fenster und gehst tagelang nicht raus?"

Hermine: „Siehst du noch so müde uns so fertig aus?"

Dean: „Geht's dir schon besser? Harry, geht's dir schon besser?"

Ron: „Hat das Leben dich zurück?"

Seamus: „Geht's dir besser? Nur ein kleines Stück?"

Neville: „Siehst du noch am Himmel, wohin die Wolken ziehen?"

Hermine: „Nimmst du schon zum Frühstück, die ersten Aspirin?

Hörst du noch Nirvana?"

Ginny: „Und schläfst du noch so schlecht?"

Dean: „Denkst du jeden Abend die Welt ist ungerecht?"

Neville: „Geht's dir schon besser? Harry, geht's dir schon besser?"

Ron: „Hat das Leben dich zurück?"

Seamus: „Geht's dir besser? Nur ein kleines Stück?"

Ginny: „Ich wünsche dir so sehr, dass alles gut wird für dich und alle Fragen eine Antwort finden!"

Hermine: „Ich wünsche dir so sehr, dass alles gut wird für dich und die Drogen für IMMER verschwinden!"

Dean: „Geht's dir schon besser? Harry, geht's dir schon besser?"

Ron: „Hat das Leben dich zurück?"

Seamus: „Geht's dir besser? Nur ein kleines Stück?"

Ginny: „Geht's dir schon besser? Harry, geht's dir schon besser?"

Neville: „Hat das Leben dich zurück?"

Hermine: „Geht's dir besser? Nur ein kleines Stück?"

ooOOoo

Als sie endlich alle im Bett lagen, legte Harry die Briefe auf sein Bett. Dann ging er…

ooOOoo

tbc.

ooOOoo

Ni'lahn


	10. Chapter 10

… und hier kommen Harrys Antworten zu den vielen Fragen. Und somit sind wir auch am Ende dieser ff angekommen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewed noch fleißig.

Aber nun noch viel Spaß mit dem großen Showdown!

Eure

Ni'lahn

ooOOooooOOoo

**Geht's Dir schon besser?**

ooOOooooOOoo

10.

ooOOoo

„Potter? Was suchst du hier? Nachts auf den Gängen?" Malfoy war alles andere als freundlich. „Ich wüsste nicht was DICH das angeht MALFOY!" antwortete er nicht minder bissig. „Ich bin…" meinte Malfoy nun ruhiger „…Vertrauensschüler ich weis. Ich muss zu Professor McGonagall, wegen der Prüfungen in zwei Monaten, hier hast du eine Bescheinigung."

Damit drückte er Malfoy einen Brief in die Hand und schritt an ihm vorbei. „Da geht's nicht zu McGonagalls Büro." _Außerdem wollte ich was ganz anderes sagen… Harry._

ooOOoo

Endlich konnte er die Freiheit riechen. Da stand er nun, auf dem Astronomieturm. Mit wenig Aufwand kletterte er über die Brüstung und sah hinab in die Tiefe. Doch gerade als er springen wollte, vielen ihm die vielen Fragen wieder ein und er antwortete drauf. Nicht wissend, dass Draco auf der anderen Seite der Falltür genau zuhörte, diese aber auf Grund einiger ihm unbekannter Zauber nicht öffnen konnte…

ooOOoo

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser? _NEIN!_

Bist du noch so einsam wie du es früher einmal warst? _Nein, aber jetzt wie ich, dass ich nicht lieben darf, denn jeder verlässt mich!_

Ziehst du dich noch warm an, an einem brühend heißem Tag? _Wieso sollte ich nicht?_

Sitzt du noch am Fenster und gehst tagelang nicht raus?_ Jo._

Siehst du noch so müde und so fertig aus?_ Keine Ahnung, sagt ihr es mir doch._

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Hat das Leben dich zurück?_ Das Leben wird mich gleich für immer los sein…_

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Nur ein kleines Stück?_...ganz genau, gleich ist es vorbei!_

Siehst du noch am Himmel, wohin die Wolken ziehen?_hmm…_

Nimmst du schon zum Frühstück die ersten Aspirin? _werd ich wohl müssen, bei meinen Kopfschmerzen…_

Hörst du noch Nirvana und schläfst du noch so schlecht?_ Habt ihr etwa was anderes erwartet?_

Denkst du jeden Abend die Welt ist ungerecht?_ Mal ehrlich, ist das nicht? Warum ICH? Warum soll ausgerechnet ICH euren, verdammten Arsch retten?_

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Hat das Leben dich zurück?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Nur ein kleines Stück?

Ich wünsche dir so sehr, dass alles gut wird für dich und alle Fragen eine Antwort finden!_ Die hab ich tatsächlich gefunden…_

Ich wünsche dir so sehr, dass alles gut wird für dich und die Drogen für immer verschwinden!_ Nun das werden sie wohl wirklick…_

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Hat das Leben dich zurück?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Geht's dir schon besser?

Nur ein kleines Stück?

_NEIN! _„Nein, Harry!"

ooOOoo

Bevor er registrierte, dass es Draco war, der seinen Namen rief, stürzte Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, in die Tiefe. Warum? Weil die Welt, die er retten sollte, ihn nicht retten konnte, oder wollte?

ooOOoo

so das wars! Endlich hat mein armer Harry Erlösung gefunden.

Aber ganz ehrlich? Ich spiele gerade wirklich mit dem Gedanken ihn weiter leben zu lassen. Nur mal ehrlich, kann die Welt so fies sein? Stellt euch mal vor:

Harry stirbt nicht, durch den Sturz. Er ist bewusstlos, wird gefunden und wacht schließlich querschnittgelähmt wieder auf…

Klar kann er auch dann noch ein erfülltes Leben haben, mit Draco an seiner Seite. Aber mal ehrlich… lassen wir ihn in Frieden ruhen!

Bye

Eure Ni'lahn

Ps.: Ihr dürft mir gerne eure Meinung dazu schreiben. Sollte es sich Mengenmäßig lohnen, mach ich vll noch ein add on um eventuelle fragen zu beantworten.


End file.
